1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to structures/methods of use thereof, and methods of fabrication thereof for electrically interconnecting structures to integrated circuit devices and other electronic components and particularly to testing of integrated circuit devices with rigid interconnection pads and devices incorporating the electrical interconnection structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) devices and other electronic components are normally tested to verify the electrical function of the device and certain devices require high temperature burn-in testing to accelerate early life failures of these devices. Wafer probing is typically done by step-and-repeat sequentially on each single chip site at temperatures ranging from 25° C.–125° C. while burn-in is typically done on diced and packaged chips at temperatures ranging from 80° C. to 150° C. Wafer probing and IC chip burn-in at elevated temperatures of up to 200° C. has several advantages and is becoming increasingly important in the semiconductor industry. Simultaneous testing of multiple chips on a single wafer has obvious advantages for reducing costs and increasing production throughput and is a logical step towards testing and burn-in of an entire wafer.
The various types of interconnection methods used to test these devices include permanent, semi-permanent, and temporary attachment techniques. The permanent and semi-permanent techniques that are typically used include soldering and wire bonding to provide a connection from the IC device to a substrate with fan out wiring or a metal lead frame package. The temporary attachment techniques include rigid and flexible probes that are used to connect the IC device to a substrate with fan out wiring or directly to the test equipment.
The permanent attachment techniques used for testing integrated circuit devices, such as wire bonding to a lead frame of a plastic leaded chip carrier, are typically used for devices that have a low number of interconnections and the plastic leaded chip carrier package is relatively inexpensive. The device is tested through the wire bonds and leads of the plastic leaded chip carrier and plugged into a test socket. If the integrated circuit device is defective, the device and the plastic leaded chip carrier are discarded.
The semi-permanent attachment techniques used for testing integrated circuit devices, such as solder ball attachment to a ceramic or plastic pin grid array package, are typically used for devices that have a high number of interconnections and the pin grid array package is relatively expensive. The device is tested through the solder balls and the internal fan out wiring and pins of the pin grid array package that is plugged into a test socket. If the integrated circuit device is defective, the device can be removed from the pin grid array package by heating the solder balls to their melting point. The processing cost of heating and removing the chip is offset by the cost saving of reusing the pin grid array package.
The most cost effective techniques for testing and burn-in of integrated circuit devices provide a direct interconnection between the pads on the device to probe sockets that are directly connected to the test equipment. Contemporary probes for testing integrated circuits are expensive to fabricate and are easily damaged. The individual probes are typically attached to a ring shaped printed circuit board and support cantilevered metal wires extending towards the center of the opening in the circuit board. Each probe wire must be aligned to a contact location on the integrated circuit device to be tested. The probe wires are generally fragile and easily deformed or damaged. This type of probe fixture is typically used for testing integrated circuit devices that have contacts along the perimeter of the device. This type of probe is also much larger than the IC device that is being tested and the use of this type of probe for high temperature testing is limited by the probe structure and material set.
Another technique used for testing IC devices comprises a thin flex circuit with metal bumps and fan out wiring. The bumps are typically formed by photo lithographic processes and provide a raised contact for the probe assembly. The bumps are used to contact the flat or recessed aluminum bond pads on the IC device. An elastomer pad is typically used between the back of the flex circuit and a pressure plate or rigid circuit board to provide compliance for the probe interface. This type of probe is limited to flexible film substrate materials that typically have one or two wiring layers.
The position of the tips must be controlled to ensure accurate alignment of the probes to the interconnection pads on the IC device. During high temperature burn-in testing, the thermal expansion mismatch between the probe structure and the IC device must be small to ensure that the probe position does not vary significantly over the burn-in temperature range. Thermal expansion mismatch within the probe structure can result in contact reliability problems.
The challenges of probing (or electrically connecting to) a single high density integrated circuit device are further multiplied for multi-chip and full wafer testing applications. Probe fabrication techniques and material selection are critical to the thermal expansion and contact alignment considerations. A small difference in the thermal expansion of the substrate, wafer, and probe construction will cause misalignment of the probe tip to the contact pads on the wafer. Compliance of the probe structure is another critical factor. Slight variations in the wafer metallization, passivation, warpage of the wafer, and slight variations in the probe height contribute to the total compliance requirements for the probe structure.